


Would You Light My Candle?

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, F/F, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr users korrasamiheadcannons and peace-for-the-night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Light My Candle?

**Would You Light My Candle?**

A Korrasami Modern AU Fanfiction

By Nagone

 

* * *

**Summary:** Truth or Dare sometimes has good consequences.

**Genre:** Comedy, Romance

**Rated:** T+

* * *

 

 

“Popcorn’s ready!” Opal opened the door, Bolin following behind her with arms laden with soda and a few cold beers. He tossed one to Korra and she caught it, relaxing against Asami’s

 

Despite the storm raging outside, Asami had invited her friends over for a night of relaxation. Mako had declined: his work as a detective kept him late in his office, enough that she was sure he’d spend a night under his desk. Eska and her brother Desna, still tied at the hip, were off taking care of their estate in the north, leaving only Opal, Bolin, and Korra for company. Still, she was thankful, and had purchased enough spirits and food to feed them all throughout the stormy night.

 

“So,” Bolin began, eyes glinting. “It’s time.” The lights flickered ominously, accenting his serious stare.

 

“Time for what?” Asami asked, sipping from her wine glass. She pinched the stem hard between her manicured fingers, eyebrows raised.

 

“Truth or Dare!” opal and Bolin said in unison. They giggled, clapping their hands together. Korra perked up and blinked.

 

“Isn’t that for… _kids_ though?” she questioned. Opal nodded no.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Korra! Truth or Dare is for _everyone_!” she giggled. “I’ll even start. Bolin!” She turned towards her boyfriend, eager. “Truth… or _Dare_?”

 

Bolin crossed his arms, a daring smirk on his face. “I say… Truth!” He chuckled, and Opal pouted.

 

“No fair!” she huffed. “Well, okay… So, Bolin… are there any girls you like?”

 

Bolin’s cheek reddened. “Yes. In fact, she’s right next to me.” He leaned over and kissed Opal’s cheek and she chuckled. Korra made a gagging noise and burst out laughing, coaxing a blush from Bolin and chuckles from Opal.

 

Asami smiled, glancing over at Korra. She answered a truth of her own, although Asami missed the content of it. Rather, her gaze was skimming the landscape of Korra’s body, amber eyes drinking in her friend’s body.

 

Unknown to Korra, Asami had harbored a crush on her, one that had been fostered by glances and fantasies over the past four years. Now, at 22, Asami’s desire for her friend had truly blossomed into romance, enough that she couldn’t help herself.

 

Plus, Korra’s choice of pajamas, a crop top and extraordinarily short shorts, gave her more glimpses of skin than Asami thought she’d _ever_ see.

 

“…sami?” Korra called. Asami blinked, and refocused.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Truth or Dare?” Korra asked. “It’s your turn.”

 

Asami tilted her head, humming softly. “Dare.” Opal and Bolin gasped.

 

“I dare you to kiss Korra!” Opal blurted.

 

“Say what?!” Korra exclaimed.

 

“Rules are rules: you gotta,” Bolin said. “Just a small one.”

 

_Bzzt!_

 

Suddenly, Asami’s bedroom was awash in darkness, save for the few flashes of lightening. “Oh my,” she whispered. She clapped one, then again, and a final time, but the light sensors didn’t react. “It seems we’ve lost power.”

 

Opal nodded in the dark, bobbed swishing. “Geez, I can’t believe it.”

 

“I can go check the fuse box. See if that’ll do it,” Bolin offered.

 

“I’ll go with!” Opal chimed in. “I don’t want you to get lost in Asami’s giant house.” Asami smiled and waved her hand.

 

“Thank you. We’ll hold down fort here then.” The door swished open a few moments later as Opal and Bolin stumbled out, hands pressed against the cool wall.

 

 

“So,” Asami said, turning her head in the dark to face Korra, moments after the door shut.

 

“So,” she answered, a curiosu smile in her voice.

 

“Gonna take the dare?” Asami’s voice dropped and octave.

 

Korra heart leapt into her throat. “Do... do you want to?”

 

“I…” Asami paused, and Korra could hear her gulping down the rest of her wine: liquid courage for Asami’s next words. “Yeah. A… A lot actually.”

 

Korra nodded, not sure if Asami could see her in the dark. “Good because I did too.” She crawled closer, until she felt her hand brush against Asami’s thigh. “ _A lot_.”

 

The kiss started off hungry, feeding off of the lust in Korra’s belly, growing more and more intense. It shifted, tongue darting to taste lips, teeth nibbling, until Korra was pushing Asami onto the floor. Asami reacted just like Korra figured she would, back arching as her hand shifted to press at her hip. “Korra, they might-”

 

Korra cut off Asami. “Don’t care. I’ve liked you a lot, so I want my kiss!” She pressed her lips back, and Asami moaned softly, pressing her body against Korra’s traveling hand.

 

Somehow, Korra’s hand ended up in Asami’s pants, teasing her vulva through her underwear. Moisture quickly gathered there, sticking Asami’s underpants to her crotch in a mess of fluid. She whimpered, and shut her eyes in the darkness, grinding against Korra’s palm. “Are we really about to do _this_ while our friends are somewhere in my _house_?!” she managed to whisper.

 

“Yes, I think we are,” Korra hissed back, shifting. She tugged her top from her body, and threw it to the side, unbound breasts falling to rest on her chest. She grabbed Asami’s hand and placed it on her right breast, chuckling at the gasp Asami gave. “Now squeeze, for the sake of Rava and all that’s holy!”

 

Asami eagerly obliged her, and shifted, bringing her mouth up to nip and suck on the nipple. Korra moaned, and threw her head back, chocolate brown hair spilling over her shoulders. “Oh, _Asami_ ,” she moaned. “Use more teeth! Harder! Ha-”

 

_Bzzt!_

The lights flickered on, and Opal and Bolin stood before them, cheeks red. “I…” Bolin turned his gaze, casting it to the side of the room.

 

“Oops,” Opal squeaked. She tried her best to avoid looking at either Korra or Asami.

 

“Well, that was _some_ dare, Korra,” Asami managed, desperately wishing her wine glass was still full.


End file.
